Five Little Shots
by SerendipityClarke
Summary: Five little drabbles about Merida and her three little brothers.


A/N: So, here's five little shot-glass drabbles about the new Pixar feature, Brave. I figured I'd explore a relationship that likely wouldn't be explored for some time as most of us are focusing on romantic angles (I know I want to ;P). Enjoy!

Five Little Shots

1. Parentage

Many years ago, Merida had questioned her parentage. Her mother's hair was brown and straight and her father's hair was somewhat bushy, but a darker red and a lot more tame than hers had always been. Her hair simply did not fit in with either of theirs, and so she must not have _really_ been their daughter.

When her mother had informed her that she was going to get a younger sibling, Merida had immediately had the mental image of a little girl with her mother's straight brown hair and brown eyes. Never had she considered any other possible looks, let alone other possible gender. So, naturally, when she'd seen three rather little baby _boys _with a _bright red_ curl on the top of each of their heads, she was quite shocked.

Her doubts about her parentage were instantly put to rest.

2. Teacher

The triplets were incredibly close to her. Most people didn't really notice the extent of their closeness and thought they were simply siblings. They were siblings, of course, but Merida was more than a sister—she was a teacher and a friend.

She had taught them many things since they had been born. The first of which had been a single word: "cake." She had taught them how delicious cake was, and by giving them small bits from such a young age, they were quickly hooked on sweets. Soon after, she taught them other words and helped them learn to speak simple two-word sentences such as "I want," "feed me," and "thank you." Next, Merida had taught them how to walk. She had done this by dangling little bits of their favorite cake over their heads until they stood up and making them step either forward or backward to get it. Once they got used to walking, they did it on their own, and soon they began to run, quite fast, too.

Being around the few other children there were in the castle had not made them gain close friends as would have been expected. Instead, they shied away from doing any more than simple pranks on the adults who thought they were adorable saints. They found their friendships in themselves and in their sister, who would tell them stories and entertain them with her skills with the bow-and-arrow. She was the one person they wanted to impress the most, and as such, they did anything they could to help her when it was needed (though, admittedly, it often came with a price—typically dessert).

3. Boys

Merida had never had a single crush on a boy for her entire childhood. She was too busy for that ridiculous nonsense, and besides, her mother had told her to ignore them for the most part as flirting was _not _princess-like. And so, Merida had focused instead on her hatred of her mother's princess lessons, her rides with Angus, and her dearest brothers.

When the three clans had come to the castle, her brothers were not informed of the full reason they were there—they knew that the clans' firstborns were competing and that was enough for them. It wasn't at all strange that Merida had won in the archery competition, but it was strange that everyone was so shocked that she was competing. Of course she was competing; she was a firstborn! They didn't know why she'd yelled about wanting her hand, as it was natural to want something so definitely attached to oneself, but they knew she'd tell them later, so they waited to ask.

When the clans finally left after all of the commotion, and the triplets were taken back to the land by their father, they finally asked her. After she'd explained, and told them that she'd have had to leave forever with whomever had won had the contest not been called off, they were incredibly incensed and quickly came to the conclusion that no boy would take their beloved sister from them. Ever.

For months afterward, they accompanied Merida nearly everywhere she went within the castle walls, using their numbers to stand between any and every boy or man who was within three yards of her.

Needless to say, it was a long while before Merida ever had her first crush.

4. Five

By the time they were five years old, the triplets were infamous for pranking the unsuspecting. Everyone knew that they would do anything to get sweets or to have a laugh or two. What everyone had forgot was that at the same age, Merida had been the same way.

She had poured cold water down the backs of her father's sleeping guards. She had put a frog in a servant's sleeping gown. She'd cut the hems of all of a particular woman's dresses. She'd put pastry filling in her father's pillow.

Merida had been a downright terror up until her mother's princess lessons had begun.

And so, Merida encouraged the triplets in any way she could, from sneaking them treats under the table to giving them a personal round of applause when they told her wht they did later in the day. And since they were not princesses and her mother was no longer as strict anyway, they were bound to be pranksters long past the age of five.

5. Bear Cubs

Merida had once had a horrid fear of bears. This had likely come from the scare she'd had as a little girl. However, as she grew up, the fear dimmed enough for her not to flinch when her father re-told the stories, and then enough for her to tell the stories herself. Still, the fear had come back full force when her mother had become a bear right in front of her.

She was able to ignore somewhat the fear she constantly had in the presence of her mother that long day and a half of her mother's "furry condition," as she liked to call it. It was incredibly difficult to ignore when her mother's mind reverted to that of a bear those times, but Merida was able to pull it off.

But when she saw the triplets outside her locked room in their adorable bear cub forms, Merida felt no fear she had to ignore. They were her brothers, and they were little _baby_ cubs, and they were so _cute _that…

There was no way she could ever feel anything negative towards her brothers other than the occasional annoyance. This only proved it.


End file.
